The Prince of Slackers
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Non-yaoi AU/ Prince Judai has always been a slacker, skipping his classes. But when his father sends him to learn under the Pharoah Atemu the slacking prince is in for the lesson of his life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Reminder: This is non-yaoi. It's friendship with a touch of brotherly-bond. Got this idea from GX episode 2. I am using the Japanese names of the characters.

In the times of ancient Egypt, there were games played by magicians and sorcerers known as Shadow Games. These games were dangerous and were played with real monsters that were sealed inside stone tablets. The loser of the game would receive the penalty and lose his mind to the Shadow Realm. As time went on the Shadow Games became more dangerous and innocent lives were lost. That is until a brave Pharaoh locked the darkness away into several item known as the Millennium Items.

To this day the Pharaoh Atemu is revered as a hero who saved the world. No records were shown if the young Pharaoh was ever married or had children or any siblings. But what if…what if the Pharaoh had someone he passed all his knowledge to. This is a story before the Pharaoh ever saved the world, before the Shadow games terrorized the world. This is the story of Prince Judai and his teacher Pharaoh Atemu.

IIIIII

"Where is he?!?" a guard shouted.

"Like I know!"

"Oh man if we don't find him his majesty will have our head!"

"Stop bawling and search the palace! That royal bum has to be here somewhere! He couldn't have gotten far!"

The guards of the palace we running around like chickens with their heads cut off. This palace and kingdom once lay eastern from the main kingdom where Pharaoh Atemu lived. The king of this small Egyptian kingdom was old friends with the former pharaoh King Aknamkanon. None of the guards saw the two shadows peering from the top of an alabaster wall.

The first figure was a teenage boy probably 15 or 16 year old. He had brown hair is sectioned in two layers, the layer closest to his face a darker shade of brown than the one behind it. His big brown eyes had a confident gleam in them. He wore traditional Egyptian royal garments, gold headdress, gold earrings, necklace, armlets, anklets, and traditional slippers. He was basically decorated in gold and jewelry. On his sash tucked away was a dagger and around his neck a dark navy scarf. The royally dressed boy had in his hands a bronze bowl filled with what looked to be wine of sorts. He smiled devilishly.

The second person had a more worried and scared look on him. He was dress in traditional Egyptian priest wear and wore the same jewelry as his companion; though not as decorated and much. His gray eyes pleading his friend not to do it. He said, "My prince, this not a good idea."

The prince smiled," Aw you worry too much Sho old buddy. This is gonna be a hilarious!"

"B-but what if one of the other priests catches us or the guards. Besides you should be studying with you tutor right now!" The apprentice guardian priest pointed out his eyes beading suspiciously. It was his job to look after the prince and make sure the future king of the small kingdom was not to be harmed. But now he was worried if he was doing this in vain.

"No worries, I have plenty of time to take a nap there. Besides when's a time when I can actually have fun." The prince smiled. Sho shook his head, he could never get why he hanged out with the prince is he never did anything but sleep, eat, or make trouble. He constantly ditched his classes with his private royal tutors and when he was rarely in class, he'd sleep through the whole thing.

"Prince Judai I…" Judai shushed Sho when a tall person came. "Advisor Cronos!" A Guard gasped. The guards got in line and bowed before the advisor. They could not decipher is he was a man or a woman on how he dressed. His purple painted lips formed a big egoistical smirk and his strutted down the hall. He stopped at the captain of the guards and asked, "Well Captain…have you found Prince Judai yet. He is more than late for his class with me. I can make sure his majesty the king will send you all off to the dungeons if his only son and heir are not found." The guards gulped.

Cronos smirked at their fear. How he loved his job as advisor to the king. But how he hated his duty on being one of the teachers to the prince. _'That slacking prince will be the end of me! He's already done enough to my reputation.' _

"NOW!!" A voice was heard. The guards and Cronos looked up and saw the prince and his guardian priest on the alabaster wall. The prince poured the bowl of wine on the advisor. A now very angry Cronos and screamed at the top of his lungs, "PRINCE JUDAI!! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO REPORT THIS TO YOUR FATHER. YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!" The prince was howling with laughter. Even Sho and the guards we sniggering.

IIIII

"Ow…Ow…ouch that hurts. Not the ear!" Judai whined as Cronos pulled the young prince by the ear to his father's chambers. The king had fallen ill by a mysterious disease and became bedridden. The priests and priestesses were anxious about the king and wondered if he may die and give his kingdom to his slacking rebellious son.

Cronos knocked on the door, "Sire, it is I, Cronos. I've brought your good for-nothing son here." He gave an extra painful tug to the prince's pierced ear.

"Come in…" Came a raspy old voice. The door opened revealing a beautifully decorated master bedroom. Cronos pulled Judai towards the king sized bed and kneeled before him.

The king turned and saw his trusted advisor and son kneeling before him. "Rise." The complied. The king chuckled, "Cronos old friend, you look a little worse for wear."

"Yes…thanks to you slacker of a son! He had the guards in frenzy because he decided to ditch classes. He even pulled Sho into this. He's a bad influence your highness." Cronos screeched. Judai looked guiltily at his feet.

The king raised his hand and silenced Cronos. "Cronos leave. I'd like to chat with my son. Also…bring our two guests here."

"Yes sire" With that the advisor left the chamber to the king and prince. The king coughed rapidly trying to clear his throat. Judai smirked and kneeled over to his father. "Gee father…you don't look or sound too good. How you holding up?"

"Don't try to change the subject Judai!" The king snapped strictly. Judai winced, he hated when his father was strict with him. He was usually a nice guy. "Judai…my son this foolishness must stop. You've been ditching and cutting you classes. You've been torturing my advisor. You've gotten in trouble with the guards and what's worse, you've involve your own guardian priest Sho in these shenanigans!" Judai winced again. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, he would not cry. He was practically a man and men don't cry. Especially princes.

"I just hate it here father! Being cooped up in this dull palace here learning boring stuff I probably won't need. I want adventure, excitement. Barely anything exciting happens in this part of Egypt." Judai said.

The king smiled. He was a teenager and as going through a tough time in his life. He was restless. He chuckled and tousled his son's brown hair. "I know how you feel; I was once like you when I was your age. Perhaps it's time for you to have a change in scenery."

"Huh?" Judai asked before a knock was heard. "Ah they're here, come in you two I'd like you to both meet my son." The door opened a two people came in. One of them was a bald man with a strange black tattoo etched across his forehead. He held a large golden ankh in his hand. The second was a beautiful woman with a strange golden necklace with an eye on it. The both bowed before the old king.

Judai stood up and asked, "Old man, who is these people?"

"Relax these are two of the 6 Sacred Guardians. This is Shada and Isis."

Isis smiled, "Hello young prince."

Shada bowed, "Prince Judai."

Judai was taken aback, "N-no way. **The** 6 Sacred Guardians! Sho told me all about them but I thought he was making it all up! W-wow! Why are they here?"

The king chuckled, "They are here to take you with them back to the main kingdom. Of course Sho will come with you. I've been thinking how you've getting restless lately so I asked the son of my old friend King Aknamkanon to take you on as his apprentice."

"N-no way. Me, the apprentice of the Pharaoh himself? You're joking right?"

Shada spoke up, "Not at all dear prince. The arrangements have all been settled. You and your guardian priest will leave the palace and head back with us."

Without another word Judai nodded and headed straight out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Reminder: This is non-yaoi. It's friendship with a touch of brotherly-bond. Got this idea from GX episode 2. I am using the Japanese names of the characters.

"Can you believe it Sho? Me! I'm going to the main kingdom to be the Pharaoh's apprentice. That's where the action is! Assassins, crime, bandits, those rumored Shadow Game things! "Judai rambled on. He was so excited as servants and guards passed in and out the place packing away the prince's belongings.

"I'm happy for you bro but why'd I have to come too?" Sho whined. He hated leaving the palace and heard scary rumors about the main kingdom.

"Don't be like that Sho; you'll experience the real deal of priest. I bet my title as prince you come back a better priest than your older brother Ryo."

"That's a fool's bet Judai." Sho sighed. He came from a family of royal priests and priestesses and out of all of them his brother Ryo was the best. He was often referred to as Kaiser Ryo. Sho was forced his entire life to live in his brother's shadow. It was only pure luck he was chosen to be the prince's guardian priest. "I'll never be better than big brother…"

Judai gave Sho a warm smile and patted him on the back. The two were friends since they were young children. Together they were unstoppable. "We have got to work on your self-confidence," teased a bit. That earned him a small chuckled from the shy priest. Just then Shada and Isis came up and Isis spoke up, "Sire, it's about time for departure. You might as well say goodbye to your father."

"Yeah sure," Judai shrugged. He walked lone towards his father's chambers. He went in and saw his father asleep. _'And they call me lazy'_ Judai mused. He kneeled down and whispered, "Farewell father. I hope you do well." Then without another word the young prince left his chambers.

IIIII

Judai looked back and saw his kingdom disappearing into the distance. They were riding by horse to the main kingdom. "I can't believe it this is my first time out of that gods forsaken palace." He breathed.

"You and me both bro," Sho mumbled in awe.

Isis giggled, "Yes well the first time out is always awkward."

Sho turned to the priestess, "Isis…what's the Pharaoh like?"

Shada replied for Isis, "The Pharaoh…he's hard to explain. I guess you'll both find out when we get there." That just left the young prince and priest with more questions in their minds.

IIIIII

The trip in all took more than 5 days to reach the main kingdom. Both Judai and Sho gasped on how huge the gates were. And those were just the gates entering the kingdom. The villager all stared at the foreign pair as they rode in. Whispers and murmurs spread through the town making the two feeling very uncomfortable. Judai pushed it off and began to greet and wave at random villagers.

"Hey there. How's it going?" Judai greeted kindly. A villager flinched in fear. _'Did I spook him or something? I'm not that weird looking?'_ Judai thought.

"Don't mind them prince. They never seen royalty up close and friendly like you," Shada said. "Besides we are almost to the palace." The boys gasped at the palace.

"By the gods it's even bigger than our palace!" Sho gasped.

Isis smiled, "Yes it is. Home sweet home."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Reminder: This is non-yaoi. It's friendship with a touch of brotherly-bond. Got this idea from GX episode 2. I am using the Japanese names of the characters.

A sentry ran into the throne room of the pharaoh. Inside the four other 6 Sacred Guardians of the Pharaoh: Seto, Mahado, Akhenaden, and Karim. Holders of the Millennium Items. Sitting on the throne was the one and only Pharaoh Atemu. He had black, spiky hair, with some blonde and reddish spikes in there as well. He had fierce violet eyes and wore clothes similar to Judai. His headdress had an eye on it and around his neck was an upside-down gold pyramid with an eye on it as well. Standing next to him was his elderly advisor Shimon.

The sentry bowed before the pharaoh and said, "Sire, Isis and Shada have returned with the prince and his priest.

Seto speaking for the pharaoh, "Good. Let them in. I'd like to see this so called slacker prince."

"Yes Priest Seto." And the sentry ran off.

Atemu sighed, "Shimon…do I have to teach this boy everything I know. I've heard rumors this boy is un-teachable. I'm a bit nervous."

Shimon smiled, "Do not worry my pharaoh. All will be well."

A few minutes passed until Isis and Shada entered the throne room. They bowed and Shada started, "Your highness, we have return from our mission. The king there has fallen ill and we have brought the only heir there here."

"Shall we bring in the prince?" Isis asked. Atemu nodded. Isis turned around and went outside. After a few second a loud voice was heard. A teenage boy with brown hair dressed in royal clothes and jewelry bursted in and spoke out loudly (more like yelled out) "Hello everybody! Prince Judai is here! It's great to be here at the main kingdom!"

Atemu winced; he had an annoyingly loud voice. He wanted to order him to shout up before a much quieter voice was heard. A timid looking boy in priest's clothing stepped in. "M-my prince you really shouldn't do that. It's quite rude…"

"Ah Sho you need to let loose a little. This place is going to be our home for a while!"

"Not soon enough…" Seto mumbled. The priest yelled, "You disrespectful brat! You should bow before the Pharaoh. He is the ruler of all of Egypt, just because you are a prince of a minor ally kingdom does not give you the authority-"

"That's enough Seto!" Atemu ordered. Seto backed down. Atemu smiled warmly at the young prince. "Welcome Prince Judai. I hope you feel at home here. Your lessons with me will begin as soon as you settle in."

"That's all fine and dandy but when's dinner. I'm starving!" Judai whined. It seemed he ignored everything the pharaoh had said.

Atemu sighed _'This is going to be harder than I thought'_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Reminder: This is non-yaoi. It's friendship with a touch of brotherly-bond. Got this idea from GX episode 2. I am using the Japanese names of the characters.

The next day after Judai and Sho were settled in their guest rooms (Judai got a huge master bedroom to himself and Sho got the guest room) Atemu had immediately wanted to get this over with. He tapped his foot impatiently in the throne room. He was supposed to meet the young prince for their first lesson. "He's late…" He said dangerously in a low tone.

Shimon checked the sun dial, "He's over 20 minutes late sire. Shall I call the guards?"

"I think…" Before he could finish his sentence familiar loud voice cried out, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry sir!" Prince Judai bursted in the throne room and he looked like a total mess. His jewelry was put on wrong; he still had a bed head, his robe was put on backwards inside out and he had one slipper put on correctly with other one flopped.

"For the love of Ra you look like a mess!" Mahado commented.

"Yeah…Heh Heh...Guess I over slept a bit." Judai said sheepishly. He quickly tried to get himself in order before he presenting himself to his new teacher. Atemu rubbed his temples, he felt a large head-ache coming on and it's still early.

Shimon asked, "Prince Judai where is Sho?"

"Oh him…probably lost. This place is so big and he gets lost a lot." Judai replied simply.

Seto snorted, "What kind of a guardian priest is that boy is he can't keep track of his own prince!"

IIIIII

Somewhere in the palace Sho was helplessly lost. He mumbled, "What kind of a priest am I if I can't keep track of my prince!" He looked at the ground while walking in one direction. "Brother would be so ashamed of me…" He could just imagine Ryo scolding him and giving him insults like crazy. Bringing him even more down.

That's it until he bumped into someone. "Ow hey watch where you're going you stupid little…" The person began to yell. Sho looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he's seen in all his life. She was about the pharaoh's age and wore an outfit that consists of a beige shoulder less, sleeveless top with ruffled straps around her upper arm, a beige miniskirt, charmed bracelets around her wrists and ankles and matching necklace, belt and headwear. Dark green eyes, slender body, slender and her brown hair are sporadically arranged and juts downwards in all directions.

Sho blushed and said, "I'm so sorry miss. I-I didn't see you there and I-"The the girl placed a finger over his lips to shut him up from rambling. Sho's face went bright red. **(A/N: No Pairings *yet*) **

"It's alright silly. By the looks of you…are you a priest?" she asked.

"Actually apprentice priest. I am here with my prince Judai and…" But he was interrupted again by the girl. "Oh I heard about you two. I'm an apprentice magician studying under master Mahado. I'm also the Pharaoh's childhood friend. The one and only Mana! That's me yah know!"

"N-nice to meet you Mana. I'm Sho. Hey do you know where the throne room is. I was chasing after Judai and I got lost. He over slept and well…it's a long story."

"No need to tell I don't like long stories. And of course I'll take you to the throne room. Follow me!" Then she skipped away.

"H-hey wait for me!"

IIIII

Meanwhile Atemu and Judai were both already in the garden. There were different varieties of flowers; some not even from this country. Near was a pretty small lake with a tiny river that came from the Nile. "Nice garden you got here. Much better than mine." Judai complimented.

"Yes thank you. Anyway your fist lesson is responsibility. That's what all good kings need to have. A whole kingdom is full of innocent people and their lives are on you. If anything bad happens it's on your shoulders. He turned you the younger boy. "You get what I'm saying?" He looked and saw Judai standing their…sleeping while standing (I do not know how he even does that).

Annoyed he yelled in his ear, "WAKE UP YOU PRINCE OF SLACKERS!!!"

"Ah I'm up I'm up!" Judai groaned rubbing his sore ear.

"At least did you get any of that?"

"Yeah yeah in charge of a whole kingdom, resting my shoulders. I got it." Judai yawned a bit.

"What a generation coming up…" Atemu sighed.

"So uh…are we gonna have breakfast soon or something?"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Reminder: This is non-yaoi. It's friendship with a touch of brotherly-bond. Got this idea from GX episode 2. I am using the Japanese names of the characters.

Somewhere in the deepest parts of Egypt, the Theft King Bakura was counting his gold that he stole at his base with his followers in tow. One follower approached the tomb robber bowed and said, "Lord Bakura, a report. I have heard that the pharaoh has taken on a prince as an apprentice."

A smirk played across the scar faced bandit, "I see a window of opportunity here…"

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"Hmph I suppose an idiot like you wouldn't understand." Bakura snorted. His spirit monster Diabound appeared behind him. The follower fell in shock and fear. Diabound gave an evil glare. "I'll manipulate that brat against the pharaoh and make him steal the Millennium items for me. After he does that I'll sacrifice him to Zorc. With the poor prince dead, his kingdom will have no one to blame but the Pharaoh. Soon he'll have a war on his hands and no magic to save him!" Bakura cackled out his plan. "Isn't this exciting Diabound, old boy?" Diabound growled in agreement.

IIIII

"Where is Sho? He's later than you are," Shimon asked the young prince who was currently stuffing his face with breakfast.

"I dof no. Hees meeshing out ona greesh meef!" Judai replied with his mouth full.

"Try saying that without you mouthful," Atemu said. Judai gulped down his food and repeated, "I don't know. He's missing out on a great meal! We don't have spreads like this at home!"

"Pharaoh!" A familiar female voice sang out sweetly. Atemu turned and saw his old friend Mana with a tired look Sho cling to her arms for dear life.

Sho was gasping and wheezing for breathing, "F-forgive my my-my prince and ph-pharaoh...M-Mana here got-got us lost six times!" He fell on the floor. "Just leave me here to die…" he mourned.

"Don't die yet Sho, have some breakfast at least. It's even better what than what they serve at the palace!" Judai smiled.

"Yeah stopped being a drama priest!" Mana joked before sitting down next to Judai. She introduced herself, "I'm Mana. I'm Master Mahado's apprentice and the Pharaoh's best friend!" she said proudly.

"Heya I'm Prince Judai, the Pharaoh's new apprentice!" He bragged out.

"Cool we both know the pharaoh and we are both apprentices. We're apprentice pals!" Mana giggled.

Atemu smiled and shook his head. Mana and Judai were getting along like they knew each other forever. He had to admit Judai at a certain friendly aura about him. The priests could agree with that. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought.

III

After breakfast was finish the royal palace went on as it were. With the exception on the two new guest there. Atemu resumed his spot on throne, along with Judai standing on his left (Shimon is standing on his right). Sho had managed to crawl up next Judai and kept on daily business. No one notice a shadow peering though the alabaster wall. The shadow had a reed in his hand and a dark filled with poison.

Isis saw this and yelled out, "Everyone, an intruder. Near the hall chambers entrance..." Panic filled Sho while excitement filled Prince Judai. Atemu was unfazed by this.

The prince exclaimed, "Oh yeah, it's about time baby! Some action! What is it Isis? Bandits, rouges, assassins?"

Seto was immediately in action. "Guards, capture him!" The assassin panic and blew the dart straight for…the prince! "What the-"Judai gasped before Mahado blocked the dart with his staff.

Guards captured the intruder which was a young dirty boney man. Seto sneered coldly at the assassin, "Now Prince Judai you about to witness the Millennium Trial."

Sho whispered in Judai's ear, "I've hear rumors from other priests about this. It's supposed to be ruthless."

Seto raised his Millennium Rod, "Let the judgment commence! Bring forth the stone tablet!" Two guards appear with a large rectangle stone tablet holding it up. "Shada will start," Seto began. Shada stepped forward.

"Now with the power of my Millennium Key, I shall read your mind scoundrel." Shada stated. He showed his ankh and it and glowed brightly. The man gasped and Shada entered his mind. Shada saw a horrendous monster within the rouge. "The shadow of an evil creature lurks inside his heart," Shada reported.

Next was Akhenaden. "I shall evoke the energies of the Millennium Eye. I will reveal and extract the monster within this man's heart." He said. Judai was nearing with interest. Atemu placed a hand before the prince blocking him away, "It's dangerous Judai," he reminded the prince. Akhenaden's golden eyes glowed like Shada's key and the man glowed with golden aura as well. The assassin opening his mouth a black entity was forced out.

"Gross," Sho winced.

"Awesome!" Judai exclaimed. "A real shadow creature!"

The creature growled in rage. Akhenaden called out to the next priest, "Master Seto, I am in need of your Millennium Rod! Seal the fate of this shadow beast!" Seto smirked and confronted the beast.

"Remember this young prince; a creature from the realm of darkness has no place in the world of humans." Seto said coolly. Judai nodded in awe. "Now Millennium Rod, relinquish this beast!" The Millennium Rod glowed and the creature glowed along with it. Lighting came from the rode and zapped the monster. Using all his force Seto used his rod and threw the monster to the tablet; sealing it forever. A picture came into the tablet revealing the horrible beast etched into it.

"That was so cool!" Judai cheered. (Of course this boosted Seto's ego)

"Just as the rumors say…" Sho breathed.

"It wasn't that great. It's daily for us…" Mahado said modestly.

"Enough of this. Send this scum to the dungeons and seal the tablet with the others." Seto ordered. The guards obeyed the priest and the rouge and tablet were never seen again.

"If this is what it's going to be like while I'm here…I don't ever want to leave!" Judai smiled.

"Yes but why was that dart aiming for my prince?" Sho asked nervously.

Atemu sighed, "I was afraid this might happen." The young men looked quizzically at the pharaoh. "You see with a prince here so young with little protection, you make an easy target. Enemies might get it in their head if they kill you, you kingdom will blame me and I'd have a war in my hands. That's the last thing I want and need is a war…"

"Oh," The boys chorused.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Reminder: This is non-yaoi. It's friendship with a touch of brotherly-bond. Got this idea from GX episode 2. I am using the Japanese names of the characters.

Since the assassination attempt that morning, Sho had been a bit on the edge. He started rambling a getting paranoid about the tiniest of things. It even got on Judai's nerves. "What if a guard is actually an assassin? Or maybe a priest here? What if it's Shimon or Mana! What mmmmf!" Sho was cut off by Judai's hand.

The prince held up two fingers, "Two words Sho…Shut…UP!" Sho nodded sheepishly.

Seto smirked, "I am beginning to like this young prince"

Atemu sighed and shook just head. He whispered something to Mahado and nodded. He got off of his throne and beckoned to the prince to follow. Of course Prince Judai complied. He followed after his new teacher and asked, "So what's up teacher…are we gonna learn how to play shadow games! Or maybe how to fight!"

Atemu gave a deep chuckle and said, "Well I'd like first to get to know you better. I can't have you as my disciple without understanding you better."

"Mmkay…so how do we do this?" Judai asked innocently.

When they got to the garden which would serve as their classroom the young pharaoh sat down the edge of the stone fountain; Judai followed after. "Let me start…hmm…well my name is King Atemu, king of Egypt." Atemu started.

"Yeah I got that straight…" Judai mumbled lowly so Atemu couldn't hear. Unfortunately he did hear and the king just smirked at the boy's impatience.

"Well my father was good friends with your father, but I guess you know that. He was the great king Aknamkanon. Really actually I can't remember by past. I keep having visions and patches of memory of my childhood so yeah."

"Huh so you like have short-term memory loss of something?"

"Yeah well I am also wanted by every criminal in Egypt who wants to kill me and take over my throne."

"Must be tough. I guess you have to sleep with one eye open Heh Heh!" Judai joked. _'Maybe that's why he's so serious.'_

"Yes well let's hear about you then Judai." Atemu asked with a smirked across his face.

Judai pretended and think for a moment before blathering out, "Well my name is Judai and I am sweet 16 years old. I like to eat, sleep, and have fun on adventures. My favorite food is egg-bread! My dad gets sick easily so right now is bedridden." Judai smiled.

"Yes but what of your past. Your mother or anything?" Atemu asked. Judai's expression for the first time darkened. He looked sad and guilty.

"Yeah I was never really close to my dad since he got sick a lot I was usually separated from him. So manly it was just me and the queen, or I liked to call her…mom. I never had any sibling bit I really wanted one. The only thing close to a brother I had was Sho and he already has a brother. When I was four a jealous servant poisoned one of my father's drinks, but accidently poured the poison into mom's goblet. To make a long story short, she died, the servant was sent to the dungeons, and I cried. I let it go easier than I thought I would but it still hurts inside."

"I so sorry…" Atemu apologized. Judai's face began to be bright once again.

"S'right, not your fault or anything." He yawned a bit and rested his head on Atemu's shoulder. The pharaoh's eyes widened, than softened. Judai mumbled something before drifted off to sleep. No one could really make out what Judai said but Atemu could. He said., "Brother…"

********************************

**Author's Note and Corner:**

**Sydney: Hey everyone! This is my first time doing something like this so don't flame me on it.**

**Zepher (My OC boyfriend): Rate and review is nice.**

**Sydney: Yeah so anyway this story is non-yaoi but might have a few yaoi like situations like the one earlier. It's more brother bonding than gay. In this story Judai thinks of Atemu as a brother not a lover.**

**Zepher: So fan girls don't get any ideas Damnit!**

**Sydney: Couldn't say it any better myself! And now…watch Zepher be glomped!**

**Zepher: Hey…what?! *gets glomped on my Sydney***

**Sydney: Nyah…my pretty cat eared boy…**

**Zepher: *blushes* Damnit get off of me! People are watching.**

**(All my OCs is watching this. Some snickering)**

**Zepher: Damn…**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Reminder: This is non-yaoi. It's friendship with a touch of brotherly-bond. Got this idea from GX episode 2. I am using the Japanese names of the characters.

A ray of desert sunlight hit the young prince's eyes. His eyes' shot opened immediately; Judai yawned and stretched a bit. He couldn't remember what happened: he was talking with the pharaoh, talked about his past, fell asleep. _'Must've dozed off again, I really need to go to bed earlier.'_ He looked over and was expecting to see his royal teacher scolding and yelling at him. He was in his guest bedroom. _'Atemu must've dragged be all the way back here'_

"Uh…Pharaoh…? Pharaoh where are you? Atemu…?" He called out. No answered. He tried again.

"Ah I see you've awakened. I must speak my mind though, you really do need to go to bed earlier," Atemu's voice replied. Judai jumped and saw the pharaoh with his hand on his hips, looking either annoyed or amused.

Judai chuckled sheepishly, "Ah sorry teach, how long was I out?"

Atemu smirked, "Well you slept off the rest of the day..."

"Oh…sorry-"

"…yesterday,"

"What yesterday! I missed lunch and dinner!"

"And breakfast. Today's was better than usual though."

Judai felt like he was going to pass out. "Unfair jerk! You couldn't have woken me up?"

"We did but you didn't budge so you we just left you there." Judai mumbled some profanities under his breath. "Language Judai. A prince does not swear."

"A prince does not swear," Judai repeated in a mock tone. Atemu smirked and left the room for the prince to get changed and ready.

II

Atemu was strolling back to the throne room where he would await for his disciple to come barging in again unannounced. He never was in such a good mood before, not that he could remember that is. That young boy had spunk, though he really needed to work on the over-confidence and attitude. And he did really need to go to bed earlier.

But the pharaoh felt something stronger towards the young prince. A sort of brotherly bond is you will. He remembered the events that occurred yesterday. Judai had opened up to someone else, something he probably hasn't done since his mother's murder. Probably never even to Sho. He remembered Judai had dared to rest his head on the pharaoh's shoulder and called him brother; like an exhausted younger brother did to his older sibling. No one in the right mind would've have dared to rest his head on the great pharaoh of Egypt's shoulder and call him brother. Not even royalty like him would've.

Atemu had always dreamed of having a younger sibling to call his own. His childhood friend Mana was like a sister to him, and his protector Mahado had always been like an overprotective older brother. But truthfully he wanted a sibling who was royalty like him to call his own. But the dream was never achieved since his late mother and father's death. Each led to Atemu becoming pharaoh.

Atemu sighed and looked at the clear blue sky where Ra led the sun to. This boy was like a brother, and perhaps as time goes on, this brotherly bond could reach Judai as it did him. Did Judai even notice or remember last afternoon? Atemu shrugged and smiled, maybe as time moved on.


End file.
